In the interests of environmental protection, it is advantageous if the engines of motor vehicles are stopped whenever the vehicle is standing still, -- especially in lines, at barriers, at traffic lights, etc. -- so that excessive charging of the atmosphere with exhaust gases can be avoided. Moreover, this would also prevent a useless burning up of fuel under what are often unfavorable conditions of combustion.
Since, however, the following starting process often lasts too long and is relatively troublesome for the driver, stopping the engine is in general refrained from.
The purpose of the present invention is the creation of a mechanism which makes it possible for the driver to turn off his engine even in the case of the shortest pauses, and to start it again simply, easily and surely, so that he can continue uninterrupted on his way.
This is achieved by the invention in that electric switching devices are provided, that are controlled by a starting switch, and which, upon activation of the starting switch, automatically turn the starter on and off, in order to set the engine in motion.
Thus it is possible to avoid the time-consuming and bothersome re-ignition of the engine through the use of the conventional ignition switch accomplishing re-ignition by a light touch on the starting switch to set the starter in motion and start the engine running. Because of this simplified possibility of control, it is easier for the driver to turn off the motor even when he stops for very short periods, i.e., every time he stops, and thereby to contribute to an essential decrease in the concentration of exhaust gas, especially in cities. Furthermore, the consumption of fuel, especially in inner-city travel, is limited to a minimum, which also spares the engine and eliminates unnecessary noise. The wear on the engine is also reduced, since it has been proved that idling causes a great deal of demand upon separate parts and leads to their abrasion. Finally, through the starting process, the vehicle can, practically speaking, be set immediately in motion, since with the automatic control the drive can remain turned on, or in the case of manual transmission, the clutch pedal need only, as when starting normally, be released slowly and the car thrown into gear.
According to a further development of the invention, a control switch is provided, which interrupts the starting circuit upon ignition of the engine, and keeps it disconnected while the engine is running. The control input of the starting circuit control switch is connected with an electronic control that is influenced by the engine speed.
Thus the mechanism can be set into operation in a simple and reliable manner in connection with a certain speed of engine rotation. This is allowed for by a precise adjustment of the starting mechanism, whereby the CO-content of the engine exhaust can be kept at a minimum during the starting operation. Thus, in the course of tests it was determined that in normal, well-adjusted automobiles without a starting mechanism, the CO-content rises temporarily during starting by 4-4.5%. After completion of the starting process, it sank to 1.8%. In contrast to this, when the starting device is used, the CO-content rises by only 2.5% during the starting process.
A further characteristic of the invention is the fact that the starting switch is connected with a control in such a way that, upon activation of the starting switch, the starting process is begun automatically, in connection with a signal of running of the engine, and that there is a stopping switch, upon activation of which the engine is shut off and the control is kept ready to start.
This measure simplifies maneuverability significantly, and increases operational reliability.
The invention consists in the novel parts, constructions, arrangements, combinations and improvements shown and described. The accompanying drawings which are incorporated in and constitute a part of this specification, illustrate several embodiments of the invention and, together with description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.